fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatal Gets Emotional About His Dick
Fatal Disease joined the chat Fatal Disease: In the past few months, I haven't been entirely myself. Fatal Disease: Not the Starpolar admin Fatal, or the first bureaucrat on the my sandbox wiki. Fatal Disease: I have not been the person that you have all known and cared for. Fatal Disease: From July, I have been constantly angry after Starpolar got abandoned, and took out my rage by isolating myself from my family and taking it out on everyone, possibly myself. Fatal Disease: During that year, I had signed up for a site that I had abandoned back in 2014 because I was a desperate piece of shit. Fatal Disease: I had met someone on the site, Callie, and had went to the mall with her. Fatal Disease: Rather than hanging out for 10-20 minutes, we had hung out for the whole hour that we had spent. Fatal Disease: Then I had made an excuse that I had Diaper Anxiety Disorder. Fatal Disease: And that was when I realized that I had deep emotions for her, but it was too late for me to say anything. Fatal Disease: I told my mother about the situation, which resulted in a fight. Fatal Disease: She wouldn't want her boy to be in a "mental hospital" for D.A.D. Fatal Disease: That was the cause of the first inactivity blog, because I was supposed to be limited on my computer time for going out with someone who had a diaper fetish. Fatal Disease: The first time I showed unhappiness and this meanness was when my mother tried hide my boner that I had at the baseball game, and I had shown signs of restraint because I didn't want to be mothered. Fatal Disease: After she saw my dick, I began to have more panic attacks and I had died a little that day. Fatal Disease: I told the Starpolar chat what happened with my mom. Fatal Disease: After that, I had been harassed offsite and was a target for insults by the group chat. Fatal Disease: One message, which a user had said that everyone talked behind my back, and made fun of my dick, which made me cry. Fatal Disease: At that point, I wanted to give up on life. But I didn't. Fatal Disease: After that incident, I had began to be more assaulted off-site. I had been labeled as a mentally handicapped person over on the site. Fatal Disease: After all the harassment, I had attempted to make my dick bleed twice by sink plug. Fatal Disease: Someone in the group chat then linked nudes of Callie, and made my penial area got excited. Fatal Disease: After I had got this feeling, I cannot get rid of the feeling towards her. Fatal Disease: There were times that the pain wasn't there in my dick and it was happy on the outside, but it was never really happy on the inside. Fatal Disease: There were times that it stayed stiff, but the whole thing is like an STD to me. It goes away for a few days, but it stays for good. Fatal Disease: Will this surgery cure my pain? I have high hopes, but I do know that it'll relieve all of the stress that I had suddenly got from her. See you all when I get un-cock-blocked! Category:Chatroom Category:ARTICLE OF THE YEAR AWARD Category:2015